lyricsdeutschenglischfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Selena Gomez
Name: Selena Marie Gomez alias Selena Gomez thumb|300px|Sel Geburtstag: 22. Juli 1992 Geburtsort: Grand Prairie, Texas Berufe: amerikanische Schauspielerin, Sängerin Musikstil: Markenzeichen: keins Biographie Gomez wurde am 22. Juli 1992 als einziges Kind der Halbitalienerin Amanda Dawn Teefey (geb. Cornett) und des Mexikaners Ricardo Joel Gomez geboren. Sie wuchs bei ihrer Mutter in Grand Prairie, Texas auf, da sich ihre Eltern scheiden ließen, als sie fünf Jahre alt war. Am 12. Juni 2013 wurde ihre Halbschwester Gracie Elliot Teefey geboren. Gomez wurde nach der Tex-Mex-Sängerin Selena Quintanilla-Pérez benannt und begann schon früh mit dem Theaterschauspiel. 2009 teilte Gomez in einem Interview mit dem People-Magazin mit, dass sie schon früh ein Interesse an der Schauspielkunst entwickelte, weil sie ihrer Mutter beim Üben und Spielen in Theaterproduktionen zusah. Im Mai 2010 schloss sie erfolgreich ihren Privatunterricht ab. Im Januar 2014 begab sich Gomez für zwei Wochen in die Einrichtung Dawn at the Meadows, in der junge Menschen zwischen 18 und 28 Jahren wegen Suchterkrankungen und seelischen Verletzungen behandelt werden. Selena Gomez war, jeweils mit zwischenzeitlicher Trennung, von 2008 bis 2010 mit Nick Jonas und von 2010 bis 2013 mit Justin Bieber liiert. Von Ende 2014 bis Mai 2015 führte Gomez mit dem russisch-deutschen Musikproduzenten und DJ Zedd eine Beziehung. Schauspielkarriere Ihre erste Rolle spielte sie in der Fernsehserie Barney & Friends, wo sie auch Demi Lovato kennenlernte, nachdem sie im Alter von zehn Jahren bei einem von Disney veranstalteten Talentwettbewerb entdeckt worden war. Seither trat sie in verschiedenen Fernsehserien auf, zumeist in Disney-Produktionen, wie Hotel Zack und Cody und für mehrere Folgen Hannah Montana. Ab 2007 spielte sie eine Hauptrolle in der Disney-Serie Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place, zu welcher sie auch den Titelsong Everything Is Not What It Seems sang. Die Serie startete im Oktober 2007 auf dem Disney Channel in Amerika und wurde dort im Januar 2012 beendet. Sie hat mit ihrer Freundin Demi Lovato sowie mit ihren Schauspielkollegen aus Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place David Henrie, Jake T. Austin und Jennifer StoneWeb-Shows auf YouTube. Gomez spielt die Hauptrolle in dem Film Another Cinderella Story aus dem Jahr 2008, in dem sie an der Seite von Drew Seeley wirkt. 2009 ersetzte sie Madonna in Arthur und die Minimoys 2 – Die Rückkehr des bösen M, die im ersten Teil Prinzessin Selenia ihre Stimme lieh. In dessen zweiter Fortsetzung Arthur und die Minimoys 3 – Die große Entscheidung lieh Gomez Prinzessin Selenia ihre Stimme erneut. 2010 war sie in der Rolle der Beezus Quimby''in ''Schwesterherzen – Ramonas wilde Welt zu sehen, der auf dem Roman Beezus and Ramona von Beverly Cleary basiert. Im selben Jahr wurde sie für die Rolle der Grace Bennett in Plötzlich Star gecastet. Außerdem wirkte Gomez neben Vanessa Hudgens, James Franco und Ashley Benson in dem Film Spring Breakers mit. Gomez moderierte am 19. Juni 2011 die MuchMusic Video Awards in Toronto und am 6. November 2011 die MTV Europe Music Awards in Belfast. Gomez stand 2012 neben Eli Roth für den chilenischen Katastrophenthriller Aftershock – Die Hölle nach dem Beben in einem Cameo-Auftritt vor der Kamera. Ebenfalls 2012 erhielt sie die Rolle der The Kid in dem Actionfilm Getaway an der Seite von Ethan Hawke und Jon Voight. Der Film lief im August 2013 in den amerikanischen Kinos an. Anfang April 2013 ergatterte sie die Rolle der Kate Ann Lucas in dem Musical Rudderless. Der Film feierte auf dem Sundance Film Festival im Januar 2014 Premiere. Im Sommer 2014 wurde der Spielfilm Behaving Badly – Brav sein war gestern mit Gomez in der Hauptrolle der Nina Pennington veröffentlicht. Anfang 2015 drehte sie an der Seite von Paul Rudd das Drama The Revised Fundamentals of Caregiving, in der sie als Dot zu sehen ist. Kurze Zeit später erhielt sie in dem von und mit James Franco produzierten Spielfilm In Dubious Battle eine Hauptrolle. Der Film basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Roman von John Steinbeckund erzählt die Geschichte von Obstpflücker in den 1930er-Jahren, die sich in Kalifornien gegen miese Arbeitsbedingungen wehren wollen. Musikkarriere 2007–2012: Erste Erfahrungen mit der Musik und Gründung der Band Selena Gomez & the Scene 2007 nahm sie den Titelsong Everything Is Not What It Seems zu ihrer erfolgreichen Disney Serie Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place auf. 2008 coverte Gomez den Song Cruella de Vil von Bill Lee, der auf dem Album DisneyMania6 erschien. Dazu nahm sie auch ein Musikvideo auf. Im selben Jahr nahm sie den Song Fly to Your Heart zu dem Film Tinker Bell und für den Film Another Cinderella Story den Titel Tell Me Something I Don’t Know auf. Zu beiden Songs veröffentlichte sie ein Musikvideo. Ebenfalls im Jahr 2008 gründete sie die Band Selena Gomez & the Scene, mit der sie drei Studioalben veröffentlicht hat. Das Debütalbum Kiss & Tell der amerikanischen Band startete in Amerika in der Top 10 (Diesen Erfolg erwarteten noch nicht mal ihr Plattenlabel) und in mehreren Ländern in den Top 20. Die Hitsingle Naturally war Gomez erste Platin Single. Sie kam in Deutschland, Amerika, Polen, und Frankreich sehr gut an und wurde ein großer Erfolg in Gomez Karriere. 2009 nahm sie mit ihrer Freundin Demi Lovato den Song One and the Same für ihren gemeinsamen Film Prinzessinnen Schutzprogramm auf, der auf dem gleichnamigen Soundtrack erschien. Für den Soundtrack von Der Zauberer vom Waverly Place coverte sie auch den Song Magic von der Band Pilot. Im selben Jahr nahm sie an dem Projekt Disney Friends for Change teil, wo sie auch den Song Send It On mit Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato und den Jonas Brothers aufnahm. 2010 übernahm sie außerdem eine Rolle im Videoclip zum Song Burnin' Up von den Jonas Brothers. 2010 kam Gomez zweites Studioalbum A Year Without Rain auf den Markt. Das Album erreichte in der ersten Woche die Top Five in den amerikanischen Billboardcharts. In vielen weiteren Ländern startete das Album erfolgreich. Ein Jahr darauf veröffentlichte Gomez ihr drittes Album When the Sun Goes Down mit der Band The Scene. Die erste Single daraus, Who Says, verkaufte sich rund 3 Millionen Mal und wurde dreimal mit Platin in den USA ausgezeichnet. Die zweite Single Love You Like a Love Song''verkaufte sich 4 Millionen Mal und wurde somit Gomez und The Scenes' erfolgreichste Single. Das Album selber schaffte es auf die Nummer 3 in Amerika und war auch weltweit erfolgreich. Alle drei Studioalben wurden in den USA mit Gold ausgezeichnet. Januar 2012 verkündete Gomez eine vorläufige Pause ihrer musikalischen Karriere, um sich auf die Schauspielerei zu konzentrieren. Am Ende desselben Jahres verlautbarte sie die Trennung von ihrer Band ''The Scene. 2013–2014: Soloalbum Stars Dance und erste Welttournee Nachdem sie sich von ihrer Band The Scene getrennt hatte, veröffentlichte Gomez im April 2013 ihre erste eigene Single Come and Get It. Diesen Song sang sie am 14. April 2013 bei den MTV Movie Awards zum ersten Mal live. Der Song stieg bis auf Platz sechs der Billboard-Hot-100-Charts und wurde dreimal mit Platin ausgezeichnet. Das dazugehörige Album Stars Dance erreichte Platz Eins der Billboard-Charts. In Deutschland erreichte das Album Platz vier. Anfang Juni 2013 erschien Gomez' zweite Solo-Single Slow Down, die es auf Platz 27 der Charts schaffte. Nach dem Album startete Gomez ihre erste Welttournee Stars Dance Tour, die sie von August bis November 2013 durch Nordamerika und Europa führte. Im Dezember 2013 sagte Gomez die für Australien und Asien geplanten Konzerte der Tournee aus gesundheitlichen Gründen ab. Seit September 2014 steht sie beim Plattenlabel Interscope Records unter Vertrag. Anfang November 2014 kündigte Gomez ein neuer Song sowie ein Best-of-Album an. Bereits einige Tage später erschien die Single The Heart Wants What It Wants. Der Song schaffte es in den amerikanischen Charts bis auf Platz 6 und ist somit nach Come & Get It Gomez’ zweiter Top-10-Hit. Am 24. November 2014 erschien das Best-of-Album For You, wodurch ihr Vertrag mit dem Label Hollywood Records endet. Seit 2015: Zweites Soloalbum Revival Ende des Jahres 2014 und Anfang 2015 nahm Selena Gomez gemeinsam mit Zedd das Lied I Want You to Know auf, welches am 23. Februar 2015 veröffentlicht wurde. Das Musikvideo zu der Single wurde Anfang Februar in Los Angeles gedreht. Der Song ist Zedd's erste Single von seinem zweiten Soloalbum True Colors''und wird sich auch auf Gomez's Album befinden. Ende Juni 2015 wurde die erste Single ''Good For You in Zusammenarbeit mit A$AP Rocky veröffentlicht. Der Song stieg bis auf Platz sechs der US-amerikanischen Singelcharts. Das zweites Soloalbum Revival wurde am 9. Oktober 2015 veröffentlicht. Discographie * Kiss & Tell (2009) * A Year Without Rain (2010) * When the Sun Goes Down (2011) * Stars Dance (2013) * Revival (2015) Filmographie * 2003: Mission 3D * 2005: Walker, Texas Ranger: Feuertaufe * 2006: Brain Zapped * 2008: Horton hört ein Hu! * 2008: Another Cinderella Story * 2009: Arthur und die Minimoys 2 – Die Rückkehr des bösen M * 2009: Prinzessinnen Schutzprogramm * 2009: Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place – Der Film * 2010: Arthur und die Minimoys 3 – Die große Entscheidung * 2010: Schwesterherzen – Ramonas wilde Welt * 2011: Plötzlich Star * 2011: Die Muppets * 2012: Spring Breakers * 2012: Hotel Transsilvanien * 2012: Aftershock – Die Hölle nach dem Beben * 2013: Die Rückkehr der Zauberer vom Waverly Place * 2013: Getaway * 2014: Rudderless * 2014: Behaving Badly – Brav sein war gestern * 2015: Hotel Transsilvanien 2 Bilder Th (15).jpg Th (14).jpg Th (13).jpg Th (12).jpg Th (11).jpg Th (10).jpg Th (9).jpg Th (8).jpg Th (7).jpg Th (6).jpg Kategorie:Sänger/in Kategorie:Englisch Kategorie:Weiblich